Ever After
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Sequel to The Answer Exceeds the Amount of Questions; six years later the gang is brought back together; they've all had their share of ups and downs, could it just be smooth sailing now? STORY RE DONE. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After:**

**Lopez Household**

"Mummy mummy! ". Squealed a little girl bouncing up and down in her seat in the lounge room. The mother in question came running into the lounge room, with a pink tea towel in hand.

"What's up pumpkin?". Asked Brittany.

"Aunt Wachel". Squealed Arizona as she pointed to the television. Brittany looked at the television, and true to her daughters words, her Aunt Rachel was on the television.

"San". Said Brittany as she sat down on the lounge next to Arizona, pulling her blonde daughter onto her lap.

"Yeah babe?". Asked Santana as she entered the lounge room.

"Is that Berry?". Asked Santana taking notice of the petite brown headed girl on the television.

"Mumma! It's Aunt Wachel". Squealed Arizona as she bounced up and down on Brittany's lap.

"Is too, what's going on?". Asked Santana sitting next to her wife.

"Well, from what I gathered, Rach was talking about her new movie, um, Spring Rain I think it is". Replied Brittany.

"Oh right, that one, she told us about that. Did she get good reviews?". Asked Santana as she leaned back into the lounge, with one arm wrapped around Brittany, and the other playing with Arizona's hair.

"Yeah! She got ten out of ten! I can't wait to see it, but as much as I can tell, her best performance, film, tv or broadway, was definitely Elphaba in Wicked and Fanny in Funny Girl". Smiled Brittany. Santana laughed.

"I definitely agree! Remember when she was that annoying little dwarf in glee club and no-one thought she'd make it to broadway?". Asked Santana. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, then that thing happened". Shuddered Brittany.

"Yes it did; but it made us stronger and a closer knit family. Berry made it to hollywood, doing what she wanted, living her dream. I'm a big hot shot New York mother, and you're a kindergarten teacher as well as a dance choreographer. I say we've made it pretty good". Smiled Santana as she squeezed Brittany sideways. Brittany smiled.

"I think we did too". Smiled Brittany as she leant into kiss Santana, but was brought apart by a snore. They looked down at the little girl lying across both of their laps.

"And of course, our little blonde Miss Arizona Barbara Lopez, named after her Aunt that saved her life". Smiled Brittany as another snore come out of her mouth.

"And the snoring that came from you". Laughed Brittany as Santana sat there staring at Brittany, mouth open. Brittany laughed and leaned forward and kissed Santana.

"Love you". Whispered Brittany as she pulled away from the kiss, resting her head on Santana's forehead.

"Love you too".

**Shuester Household.**

"Hey mum? Rachel's on the television". Yelled a small timid voice from the lounge room. Shelby came walking into the lounge room with her four month old daughter on her hip.

"Who's on the television Beth?". Asked Shelby, but stopped as she noticed her eldest daughter on the screen.

"Hey pumpkin, look. Your sister Rachel's on the screen". Said Shelby pointing to the television as her youngest daughter. Callie giggled and started reaching for the screen. Beth laughed.

"Cal, you can't get in the screen you know you dork". Laughed Beth. Callie growled and crossed her tiny arms across her chest. Shelby laughed.

"She reminds me of you when she does that". Said her husband from behind her. Will walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek as well as Callie's head.

"Did I hear you say Rach was on the screen?". Asked Will as he looked at the screen and true enough, his most promising student was standing on the screen.

"Where's Nathan?". Asked Shelby, mentioning her four year older son, what wonders adoption can behold.

"Nate is upstairs playing in his room with his toy soldiers". Said Will as Shelby placed her daughter in her play pen on her back underneath her favourite toy. Beth smiled and walked over and laid on the floor next to her sister. Shelby smiled and sat down on the now vacant lounge with her husband next to her.

"Oh how I miss Rach". Mumbled Shelby as Will wrapped his arm around Shelby and she snuggled into his chest.

"How about we drive up and see her? We only live a few hours away from her house". Replied Will as he kissed Shelby's head.

"Really?". Asked Shelby as she looked up at her husband.

"Yes; I know you miss Rach heaps, and I do too, and I bet her siblings miss her as well". Said Will as he looked over at their daughters.

"Did you hear that Cal? We're going to go see Rach!". Squealed Beth as she kissed her sisters head.

"Wach!". Squealed Callie as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh hey mum?". Asked Beth as she sat up and looked at her parents.

"Yeah sweetie?". Asked Shelby as she looked at her daughter.

"I love going to school. Everyone thinks I'm so cool because my sisters famous". Smiled Beth. Shelby laughed into Will's chest whilst he just sat there, stunned, but then laughed. Beth looked at her parents confused but then turned to her sister.

"Cal, I think mum and dad have gone crazy".

**Puckerman and Berry Household.**

"Babe; you looked hot tonight". Whispered Noah as he sunk down on the lounge next to his fiancée and kissed her forehead, before wrapping an arm around her.

"Thanks; I've already received so many facebook comments and twitter comments saying how gorgeous I look. I really want to respond to some fans, but I don't the others to feel jealous". Replied Rachel as she wrapped her arm around Noah's waist.

"Ahhh yes, see, I don't have to worry about that. I only facebook and twitter stalk you, but you love me and respond". Said Noah with a grin, Rachel laughed.

"Babe; the only people I respond to are my family and my friends, and everyone who I don't respond to are jealous, because they think I'm there friend, as in close biffl friends". Replied Rachel as Noah laughed.

"Hey! It's not a laugh mater mister". Said Rachel as she hit Noah in the chest. Noah groaned before wrapping his other arm around Rachel in a hug like gesture. Rachel sighed.

"What's up babe?". Asked Noah as he kissed Rachel's head.

"I want to get married". Replied Rachel with a sigh.

" What? Right now?". Asked Noah looking at Rachel. They had waited until they were both ready, Noah was ready whenever, but Rachel was currently too busy to stop.

"No. I want to get married in Lima".

**So guys, this the sequel the answer exceeds the amount of questions. Hope you like it. Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm re doing this story from chapter two because I didn't like and I take it you guys didn't like it either; so here's the redo. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own GLEE but I wish I did.**

"Shuester, Shuester, Shuester. When're you going to realise that your glee club sucks and you're never going to get enough money to go to Nationals?". Said Sue, who was standing at the door to the choir room where Will was standing at the piano. Will rubbed a hand over his face and turned and looked at Sue.

"What do you want Sue?". Replied Will.

"You know what I want; I want your glee club to well, die. Simply". Grinned Sue. Even after everything that had happened with Brittany, Sue was still Sue, that will never change.

"That will never happen and you know that. Your cheerios keep on joining glee to keep up their GP, and they can't quit. Even ask Figgy". Grinned Will in response. Sue huffed and left the choir room, screaming at people who walked nere her. Will turned around and got back to work on the songs for the next sesh.

"Man, how I haven't missed her craziness". Said a voice from behind Will. Will turned around and seen his step daughter, Rachel standing there.

"Ray, what're you doing here?".asked Will as he walked over to his famous step daughter and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I wanted to go to McKinnley and knew my awesome step dad would be in the choir room so I thought it'd drop by and say hello". Grinned Rachel.

"Hello". Grinned Will as he kissed her head.

"I know I'm awesome, but what're you doing in Lima?". Asked Will as he let go of Rachel. Rachel grinned, reached into her pocket and took out a cheque of her bag, Rachel looked at it, before handed it over. Will gasped, looking at the cheque in his hands.

"Rach, this cheque says it's for $20,000 dollars, what's this for?". Asked Will. Rachel smiled lightly.

"Will, we both know you guys need money for nationals, and well, I know you need more money but I thought this was a start". Smiled Rachel as she looked around the glee club, thinking back to all of her solos.

"Yeah but I can't accept this cheque from you". Said Will as he went to hand it back.

"I think not Will, that is your nationals money, and I have a few ideas of how we can raise the rest of your money". Grinned Rachel as she spun around.

"And how do you propose that?". Grinned Will, loving the way Rachel's mind went.

"I may know a certain superstar who's willing to do a free concert to raise money". Said Rachel as she sat on the seat, legs crossed, and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks Rach, I couldn't have asked for a better step daughter". Grinned Will as he placed the cheque in his vest top pocket. Rachel grinned her multi-million dollar smile and placed her hands on her lap, folded.

"I need to call your mother". Sighed Will as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Rachel stood up and rushed over to her step dad.

"You can't tell mum I'm here, I had to pay photographers to make them print my landing photos tomorrow, I wanted to surprise her". Said Rachel.

"Oh it's not that, I just can't pick Beth up from school. Your brother is going to a friend's house so he's fine, but I was suppose to pick Beth up from school, but forgot I had a few school meetings". Replied Will as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can pick her up!". Grinned Rachel as she stood there. Even tho none of her siblings were her biological siblings, she still loved them more than anything.

"You sure? She makes everyone jealous being your sister". Smiled Will. Rachel grinned further, that's her sister.

"It's alright Will, I've got this, but can I pick her up a little bit earlier please?". Smiled Rachel, formulating a plan.

"Um sure?". Replied Will confused.

"Thanks Will". Grinned Rachel as she gave Will a hug and a kiss and left, walking outside and into her car, smiling politely at all the fans before driving off to her sisters school.

Walking into William McKinnley Middle School, Rachel smiled politely at her fans and made her way to the office. Approaching the reception, she asked for which class her sister was in, the receptionist found her class and Rachel was off, not before signing a few autographs and made her way to her sisters classroom and knocked on the door. The teacher then signalled for her to be let in.

"Yes Hi, I'm here to take Beth Corcoran home early". Said Rachel as she entered the room.

"And you are?". Asked the teacher not looking up. The rest of the students kept on working, not liking the interruption. Rachel grinned before replying.

"I'm here sister, Rachel Berry". Replied Rachel. That statement alone caused everyone to look up grinning, especially her sister Beth.

"Here's a note from her father giving me permission to pick up my sister". Continued Rachel as she handed the teacher the note. The note looked at Rachel dumb founded, then took the note, read it and nodded her head.

"Beth, please collect your things and go with your sister". Replied the teacher. Rachel stood there smiling politely at the kids before a little girl put her arm up to ask a question.

"Excuse me? Miss Berry? Are you really Beth's sister?". Asked the small child.

"Yeah sweetie, I am". Smiled Rachel just as Beth returned with her belongings.

"Ready?". Asked Rachel as she took Beth's bag and over one shoulder.

"Sure am Ray". Grinned Beth as she took Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled and looked at the kids one last time.

"It was lovely to meet you all". Smiled Rachel as she and Beth walked out the door and into the hallway, leaving the children in the classroom talking.

"What're doing here Ray?". Asked Beth as she bounced up and down holding Rachel's hand.

"Well, I might be having a wedding soon and well, I missed my family". Grinned Rachel as she led Beth to the mini cooper she had rented for her trip.

Driving to her mother's house with Beth in the passenger's seat talking about her day, Rachel smiled, the last time she did this drive was when she told her mum and step dad that she had won the lead role in Funny Girl on broadway, now that was an amazing day. Looking over at her sister who was playing with the bits and bobs in the car, she knew her sister was glad she was home for a bit, because she hadn't stopped asking if she could take Rachel into her class for show and tell, which Rachel had laughed about at first before agreeing. Pulling into her mother's driveway, she took note of the perfect flowers in the garden. Rachel laughed.

"Are you laughing at Mum's garden? She is so annoying when it comes to that". Giggled Beth as she grabbed her bag out of the back and slung it over her shoulder and got out of the car, closing the door behind her and they both made their way into the house, using Will's key to open the door.

"Mum? I found a cute kitti named Rachel, can we keep her?". Grinned Beth as she placed her bag down on the ground.

"Beth, you're home early! And what's this about a kitty..?". asked Shelby as she made her way into the hallway where Beth and Rachel stood, the later grinning.

"RAY!". Squealed Callie from in Shelby's arms where she was reaching her small arms out to her sister.

"Rachel?". Asked Shelby, staring at her super star daughter.

"Hey mum".

**Hey guys, so I redid this chapter so read and review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own GLEE. Read and Review please guys.**

"Oh hello Callie bear; you've gotten so big". Grinned Rachel as she picked her little sister from her mother's arms and kissed her small pudgy cheeks escating a laugh from her little sister. Rachel grinned and looked at her mother.

"Hi mummy". Grinned Rachel as she shifted her sister onto her hip holding her with one arm, and wrapped her other arm around her mum.

"Hey Ray". Greeted Shelby as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her head.

"What're you doing her babe?". Asked Shelby as she let go of Rachel and the trio made their way to the lounge, with Callie sitting on contently on her sisters lap.

"Well, Noah and I had a chat last night and well, we've set the date for our wedding, and the place". Replied Rachel as she allowed Callie to stand on her lap whilst holding her hands.

"Oh yeah? When and where?". Asked Shelby as she sat back on the lounge, crossed her legs and faced her two daughters.

"Oh you know, next month". Grinned Rachel as Callie sat down on Rachel's lap. Rachel turned and looked at her mother, waiting for her to explode, and she didn't have to wait for long.

"You're getting married next month! This month has only just started". Replied Shelby.

"Yeah mum, next month. Noah, me, his family, my family and our friends. Only the important people are coming". Smiled Rachel as she kissed her sisters head.

"Okay, and do they know this yet? And where're you having it?". Replied Shelby.

"They don't know it yet no, but us glee kids have our reunion tomorrow night, which is when Noah is coming in, and we are telling them tomorrow, telling Noah's family the next day, and we both have a list of people to call". Replied Rachel.

"So that's the people, what about the place?". Replied Shelby. Rachel smiled.

"There's this secluded pond with a huge tree and there's flowers in the tree, it truly is amazing and the site is beautiful. The land is spacious and it's a good size area for us to have the reception as well and put gazebos and chairs, which I have already received permission from the council 's where Noah took me on a date with a picnic basket where he first told me he loved". Replied Rachel tearfully as she wiped a tear away. Shelby moved forward and wiped her eldest daughters tears away.

"I am so proud of you". Said Shelby as she held her daughters face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Oh that reminds me, Beth!". Yelled Rachel as Beth came running down the stairs.

"Yeah Ray?". Grinned Beth. Rachel handed Callie over to her mum, with some protest on her protest but then cuddled into her mother, and held her arms out to her other sister.

"Come here kiddo". Grinned Rachel. Beth grinned and launched herself into her eldest sisters arms.

"I have something to ask". Continued Rachel as she hugged her sister.

"Yeah? What's up?". Asked Beth as she settled herself in her sisters lap.

"Well, as you know, I'm getting married, and I need a flower girl". Grinned Rachel. Beth gasped and turned and faced her sister.

"Flower girl? That's the person who walks down the aisle and throws flower petals yes?". Grinned Beth. Rachel nodded.

"YES! Amy got to be a flower girl at her Aunt's wedding but this is even better than that!". Grinned Beth.

"Um, why?". Asked Rachel confusedly.

"Because you're my sister! And you're famous!". Grinned Beth. Rachel and Shelby looked at each other before giggling. Rachel kissed her sisters head and smiled.

"And your cousin, Arizona, Aunty San's and Britt's daughter will be a bridesmaid too". Said Rachel.

"Really? They're coming too?". Gasped Beth.

"Yeah sweetie". Replied Rachel.

"YES!". Yelled Beth as she ran up the stairs to her room. Shelby laughed.

"Even tho you two aren't biologically related, some days, she's so much like. Tho days freak me out".

/

Early the next morning, Rachel was pacing back and forth in front of Noah's gate waiting for him to arrive. The paparazzi had released her photos online and had released her whereabouts online as well, so at the airport, everyone was staring at Rachel, many were snapping pictures, many tried to get close enough to get an autograph, but Rachel's new body guard had kept everyone away. Rachel's pacing had started to stop when she seen Noah's plan arriving at the airport. Driving to the main airport half an hour away had made Rachel even more nervous because she was worried his flight had got cancelled, but standing at the doors waiting for her fiancée to arrive, she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Ray?". Asked a voice from behind. Rachel spun around confused and came face to face with Noah.

"Noah?". Asked Rachel as she looked between Noah and the plane.

"They let me off the secret way, I felt like a special agent". Winked Noah. Rachel laughed and launched herself into Noah's awaiting arms.

"I have missed you soooo much". Whispered Rachel as she hugged him. Noah laughed and placed his bag on the ground and wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you too babe". Whispered Noah. Rachel sighed into his touch before letting go.

"Ready to go?". Asked Rachel.

"Sure am babe". Replied Noah as he bent down, picked up his luggage with one hand, and held Rachel's hand with the other. Rachel nodded at her guard and he led the duo to the car he had driven and they both hopped in, with the guard getting in the front driving.

"Where're we staying?". Asked Noah as he held Rachel's hand.

"Well, I had booked a hotel, but mum said we can have their house out the back instead of paying for a room". Replied Rachel as she rubbed her hand.

"Gotta love your mum, I'm going to get laid tonight!".

**So hope youse liked it, read and review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE but thanks for the reviews in advance.**

"Sanny, I'm not too sure about coming to this reunion tonight". Whispered Brittany as she was seated at the glee table with Santana to her left. Santana entwined their fingers and brought Brittany's hand to her mouth and kissed it lightly.

"Babe listen, Zonie is with your parents and from what I can tell, she's having a ball. We came from New York for this reunion and we're going to have fun. The only people we've seen since leaving high school are Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mike and Tina, and that's because you dance with Mike and I work with Quinn. B, I love you and tonight, we are going to have fun!". Grinned Santana as she kissed Brittany's forehead. Brittany giggled.

"Sure are!". Replied Brittany as the duo sat there, entertained by one another, waiting for the others to arrive. A few moments later, two more of their glee club arrived.

"Brittany! Santana!". Squealed the voice. Brittany turned around and grinned at the duo.

"Mercedes! Kurt!". Grinned Brittany as she leapt out of her chair and hugged the two. Santana got up as well and hugged the two.

"Sit down". Smiled Brittany as she and Santana sat back down in their seats as Mercedes and Kurt followed suite and sat down in their allocated seats across from Brittany and Santana.

"It's been a long time! The last time we saw you too was at Mr. Shuesters wedding!". Said Kurt as he glanced at Brittany and Santana.

"I know! And that was before I had a baby". Grinned Brittany. Kurt and Mercedes gasped.

"You had a baby?". Asked Mercedes. Santana grinned and got out a photo from in her wallet.

"Her names Arizona Barbra Lopez, she's only three". Smiled Santana as she showed them the picture

"She's beautiful! Look at those blonde curls!". Gushed Kurt as he smiled at the photo.

"Hey! Don't get too clucky Kurt, when these two get divorced, she's coming to live with me". Laughed a voice from behind. The quad turned around and seen Quinn and Finn smiling.

"Q!". Yelled Brittany as she launched herself out of her seat and hugged one of her best friends. Quinn laughed and hugged Brittany back just as Santana got out of her seat and hugged the duo, then they all hugged Finn. Finn and Quinn sat down in their allocated seats next to Brittany, Quinn next to Brittany. They sat around the table talking, glancing at the other ex-Mckinnley students as they arrived and stared at them, making the glee clubbers laugh. They all talked about their jobs, Santana and Quinn both being lawyers, Finn being an electrician, Kurt being a fashion designer and Mercedes being a singer and Brittany of course being a dancer. Not very long later, everyone had arrived except for Rachel and Puck. Everyone was aware of Rachel's success and how she was the most wanted actress in holly wood and on broad way.

"Guys, is that Berry?". Asked Mercedes as she pointed to the doors where the crowds parted to show Rachel and Puck entering, with a guard on Rachel's side. Rachel and Puck grinned and made their way over to the table.

"Hi guys!". Grinned Rachel as she hugged everyone lightly as they all stared at her, Santana, Brittany and Quinn being the only ones who have seen her since she left Lima. Rachel grinned sitting down next to Santana, her and Noah taking the only two spare seats.

"Damn Berry, you've done good". Whistled Mercedes. Rachel rolled her eyes, Mercedes and her had never really gotten along fully, she was always a bitch to her and since leaving school, it had gotten worse.

"Well of course I have, have you seen the movies that I've been in? Or what about my five tony award winning broad way plays, seen any of them?". Grinned Rachel as Noah placed a hand on her thigh to keep her calm. Mercedes stared at Rachel, _since when has she been a bitch? Thought Mercedes. _

"Oh and I forgot to mention! The Golden Globe awards are coming up, I have 6 nominations and you're all invited!". Grinned Rachel as she passed out their VIP passes.

A few hours later, Principal Figgins was on stage announcing some awards that were being given out, and just as he was nearly finished there was one award left.

"Now, this last award is for the person who has come the farthest. This person use to get slushied every time at school but she held her head high and kept on moving foreword. She has come so far. She won so many tony awards and a lot of emmy awards, she has made this small town proud. I am pleased to announce the winner of this award, Miss Rachel Berry". Announced Principal Figgins as Rachel laughed and joined him onstage, accepting the award, smiling politely and made her way back to the table.

"Another trophy to add to your collection Ray?". Smiled Brittany.

"I think I'll give this one to Zonie". Grinned Rachel.

"You need to stop spoiling that girl seriously". Said Santana.

"Or make your own". Continued Santana with a devilish grin. Rachel and Noah turned towards each other and grinned, giggling slightly.

"What's going on?". Asked Quinn as she noticed the looks going on between the duo. Noah and Rachel had a conversation between each other looking before Rachel nodded her head.

"We have set our wedding date". Said Rachel as she held Noah's hand on top of the table. Brittany grinned, she had secretly been planning their wedding in her head.

"When?". Grinned Brittany.

"Next month". Replied Noah as he squeezed her hand. They sat in silence for awhile before Santana broke it.

"You're getting married next month? Have you planned anything? Who's your maid of honour? Where're you having?". Said Santana as she spoke quickly. Rachel laughed smiling at Santana's anxiousness.

"Everything's all set, and I'll tell them who's my maid of honour when the time is right". Smiled Rachel as she squeezed Santana's hand.

"Ray?". Asked Brittany. Rachel turned her head and looked at Brittany.

"Yeah B?". Asked Rachel.

"You know how at our wedding we freaked out, can you promise that if you freak out, you wear water proof make up?".

**Hey guys new chapter, let me know what you think okay? Your reviews are most welcome/**


End file.
